onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Miroku
Miroku (ミロク miroku) is one of the characters in Onigiri Online. He is the first person to join the party outside of Onigashima, making him the third member. Personality Miroku gives off at first an air of being free-spirited of a merchant, while loving a bit of mischief and slyness. And indeed, he loves to play tricks, make jokes and be the one to humor people around. When he can, Miroku would love to sell what he has or get his hands on rare items. But even with all of this, he is actually a kind gentleman who knows his bounds. He is very social and is able to integrate himself into any group, which is all a plus to his business skills. Background As a travelling merchant, Miroku has traveled all around Japan. This has allowed him to have connections in every city or village, where at least one person knows him in each. He seems to have a trade secret that allows him to get his hands on rare items. Due to travelling solo before the event of game, it has been a while since he had the chance to travel around in such a large group. Abilities As a merchant, Miroku is the player's ideal place to sell and buy items. And while Miroku has normal items to sell, he'll soon enough give bargain offers of certain items, some that are rare and would-be-unobtainable in normal gameplay. Spear Skills *Lunge Step - III *Double-edged Cut - II *Poison Fang - I *Wind Thrust - I *Devastation Slash - IV *Charge Spike - I Shop Inventory Miroku has many necessities he would be glad to sell to the player, from the sushi that recovers health to certain weapons. It is also possible to sell Miroku items, but in comparison to his prices, the price the player offers is always lower. Raising Miroku's affection level will increase the variety of items sold and also "upgrade" the items sold into better ones. Local Shop Special Item Kusatsu - Rice Flour Valentine Shop - Sweets Ingredients Warehouse Raising Miroku's affection level will increase the number of items being sold at a time. Negotiation Miroku will from time to time offer three bargain items for a special cost. While these items are in truth more expensive than what they are worth, these items can either be rare or a special item the player would like to get. But sometimes, Miroku pulls a joke and offers something that is quite low leveled. Raising Miroku's affection level will increase the variety of items sold in the bargain. *Note: Prices in bargain are mostly double the original price (and occasionally have a 15% discount). Will put the basic price on each item later maybe. Material Item List: Partnership Exp Partnership Level *Note: Max Partnership Lv: 27 Dialogs Summon: *''"Now that I'm here, let's do this!"'' *''"With me at your side, there's no way you can lose!"'' *''"Fighting isn't even one of my best skills~"'' Enemy Killed: *''"Amazing!"'' *''"Keep clearing them out just like that."'' Returned: *''"Whoops! Sorry guys..."'' Random: *''"You didn't throw away anything of value, did ya?"'' *''"You doing alright?"'' Give Present: *''"Thanks!"'' Level Up: *''"You leveled up? Nice going!"'' As a Partner Strategy As a partner in battle, Miroku uses his Artisan's Naginata (名工薙刀 meikou naginata). With its long reach and comparitively heavy blows, Miroku has the capability of hitting multiple enemies while knocking them back with force. But, each strike is not up to speed with most other weapons. *Being a merchant, Miroku outside of battle is your main storeman and may as well be kept in top priority. Aside from this, for those who really wishes to be up-to-date with good items and receive rare sales from Miroku, he should be one of your top priorities. *With his spear, Miroku on the battlefield is helpful when it comes to dealing with a great mob of lesser enemies. The damage he deals is moderate, but the range and the knockback it supplies grant him good crowd control. Affection Item His favorite affection item is the affection play-model. His least favorite is the affection goldfish. His favored special affection item is the affection beckoning-cat. Trivia *In the Alpha test, Miroku is seen using a Dragonic Naginata which looks identical to an accessory in GetAmped 2. In the Beta, the Naginata is changed to some look alike one, without the dragon on the head Category:Characters Category:Partners